The Fractured Kingdoms: The March of Winter
by VotZ
Summary: Part of the "Fractured Kingdoms" series I'm starting. As the Snow Queen strugles with the curse of her powers, an inminent threat aproaches her kingdom. Can Elsa learn to control her powers and protect her land from the invading darkness, or will her fear consume her heart and freeze her kingdom?
1. Illusions

Disclaimer: I dont own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen.

**AN: I'm planning this as part of a series, so I'll try not to leave readers in the dark about my OC's. For those intrested I'll try uploading the origin stories periodically. Also, I'm changing a couple of things for plot's sake, mostly increasing the distances between Arendale castle and the north mountain.**

Illusions

Iris emerged from the trees to a dirt trail that lead to the city. She had seen the seaside castle from the mountains, but it was only now that she saw the rest of the town, the docks, and the ships that were just making port. She stopped for a moment, cleaned the dirt from her pants and started walking down the trail as she lifted her hood to cover her face.

Her trip had been shorter than she expected, and it would had been shorter still if she had only disembarked on the city docks. Yet, not knowing the people, currency or politics of this place, hiding her ship and walking into town seemed much more inconspicuous and safe. She met the main road, walked down for almost an hour, and then reached the road inside of the city; embedded rock felt strange under her shoes after weeks walking only on wood; it felt oddly welcoming to be between so many people again.

She roamed around, looked at the rustic architecture of the houses and buildings, overheard some conversations and even peeked into a tailor shop to get a glance at their clothes. The air was filled with excitement. She could hear comments and exclamations all around about nobles coming for the first time to their country, about a great party going on that night, and about the country's new queen, to be crowned that day.

_Now that's a good chance._ She thought as she made her way into the docks. _A champion might be too much to ask from a small nation like this, but if I can warn their queen, maybe she can organize her people._ She sat on the edge of the docks, watching the castle, looking for a way in. She heard a nobleman, a small skinny man with glasses and a mutache, as he passed by her side; he talked to his companions about this kingdom, Arendalle, and how it had remained secluded for thirteen years, yet nobody seemed to know why. The previous ruler had died three years prior, and his heir was his eldest daughter, the new queen. She saw the small man make his way towards the castle, and enter the gates along his guards and kin. _I guess subtle IS the best way in. _

She stood up and looked for a lonely place. She found an empty stable and closed the door behind her. The day was sunny, and the stable was well lit through it's windows and several holes in the roof; just what Iris needed. She pictured the little nobleman's guards in her mind, felt a ray of sunlight come in through a hole in the roof, and extended her hands forward calmly. She breathed gently and light flew out of her palms like a soft, shiny breeze. In a second, two human figures had appeared before her. Tall and vigorous, her guards looked just like the nobleman's, but they wore white uniforms, with golden belts and decorations; their helmets hid their blank stares; she was no good at making lifelike eyes on her illusions, but these would do the trick. She came out of the stable escorted by her new guards and walked into the palace gates without hesitation.

As she walked into the plaza inside the castle walls she was carefully to avoid big crowds and busy corners. Her guards might look the part, but they were not solid; anyone who might come too close could go right through one of them and blow her cover. She followed the noblemen towards the castle chapel, and there waited in corner for the ceremony to begin.

_A diplomat- _She rehearsed in her mind. – _from a far away land… My country is looking to warn others about the invasion we have faced and it is my duty to look for an audience with the queen to…_ Her thoughts were lost as she saw the queen enter the chapel. Young and beautiful, the queen could not have been much younger than iris herself, twenty, maybe twenty-one. She had an eerie air around her, mostly because of her silver-blond hair, but Iris could tell her sternness and composure hid something behind it. _Grief. _–She knew- _And no wonder. She's so young and now has to fill in for her dad. _She watched the young queen receive the blessings and rituals befitting a ruler, hold her scepter and a royal jewel and finally be crowned, all while her anxiety just grew and grew. Iris had never seen a monarch before, but as she stood there, she deemed it a miserable job, and felt sorry for the young woman. _Still, she must be warned, and she must take measures, even if she is a newbie in all this. I'm assuming there's still time, but they could come any day now._

After the coronation, the crowd moved inside the castle, to the ballroom. Iris followed, careful not to come too close or between groups of people. At the palace door guards and servants greeted the guests, and a fat bearded man, the usher, announced the entrance of the most distinguished guests into the hall. Another servant, a skinny feeble man, with glasses and a purple suit inquired the lesser guests about their origin and status; peasants were welcome in the plaza for the festivities, but only nobles were allowed to go into the ballroom. Now was the time for Iris to test her disguise.

As the skinny man watched her approach the door his stare was skeptical. "My lady. Welcome." He greeted, taking a quick glance at Iris's guards and then concentrating on the list he held in his hands. "What would your name and origin be?"

"I'm Iris, a servant of my queen Mary from Cartago." She lied as she removed the hood from her gown to let him see her face.

"I'm sorry my lady, but it seems we are not expecting anyone from… where was it?" The skinny man said smugly. He never lifted his eyes from his parchment and was about to dismiss Iris when a sudden squeal made him rise his eyes from behind his glasses.

"IRIS! Oh my god I can't believe you are here!" A young woman quickly stepped out of the incoming crowd and greeter Iris with a hug.

"Rapunzel! Hi! How are you doing? How did you get here?" Iris was so excited about meeting her that she forgot about the rant she was about to make in front of the smug man.

"My lady?" The thin man inquired. "Are you the princess from Corona?"

"I am!" Rapunzel said happily.

"Then I beg you and your husband step over where the usher may introduce you." The man said simply.

"Of course, thank you." Rapunzel replied. "But I will need you to let lady Iris through as well, I have official business with her that I would rather address right away."

"W-Well, without a doubt my lady!" The skinny man replied nervously. "I'm sorry for doubting you lady Iris." He bowed slightly as they left for the entrance of the ballroom, where Eugene as waiting.

"So it _was_ you!" He said as Iris and Rapunzel returned. "We wondered if it was you on the ceremony, with the hood and those strange guards… where are they?"

"I dispelled them a moment ago, I won't need to seem regal if I'm with you guys. Thank you so much for the help!" Iris was so excited to meet Rapunzel and Eugene again that the spell had failed her, but they didn't need to know that.

"Don't mention it." Rapunzel said under her breath. They where right at the door, Rapunzel and Eugene together in front, while Iris stayed behind them.

"Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene, from the Kingdom of Corona!" The usher exclaimed. They walked solemnly into the ballroom but quickly stepped aside between the pillars to talk privately.

"Sooooo? What brings _you_ to my cousin's crowning?" Rapunzel inquired with an impish look on her face.

"Your cousin?!" Iris was quite surprised, but only saw more opportunities to meet the queen know that she had someone close to her. "Can you get me an audience with her? I really need to warn her about what might come."

"The heartless?" Rapunzel inquired. "You think they might come to Arendalle too?" Iris and her had dealt with the heartless in Corona, before Rapunzel discovered she was a princess, when she still had long golden hair.

"I'm pretty sure someone is invading worlds, much like we visit them to warn them. The only problem is we haven't been able to know who it is or how they are doing it. My friends and I split up to cover more worlds and find the culprit, or at least warn the people so they might have a heads up on the danger."

"Well, you might as well talk to Elsa about it." Rapunzel said as she turned to look at the queen, standing by her throne, looking at the ballroom with her sister, a beautiful red headed young woman, by her side. "Truth be told, I don't know the first thing about her, or princess Anna. My mother and their mother were close when they were young, but didn't talk much after both of them got married on different kingdoms. But I'm sure she's just scared of assuming the crown and everything. I'm sure she'll listen to you if we explain the situation."

"Talking about that…" Eugene interrupted. "We should be over there greeting the new queen and introducing ourselves right now. Iris can use the opportunity to talk to Elsa then."

They walked towards the queen, now alone since her sister was dancing with the nobles, and proceeded to introduce themselves. Rapunzel and Eugene did a reverence and presented themselves eagerly to the young queen, in return, queen Elsa welcomed them politely, but coldly, keeping her distance both in her stance and her tone. Rapunzel introduced Iris as "Lady Iris from the distant land of Cartago. She is a long friend of mine, and an ally to my kingdom." In the hopes of getting Elsa interested once Iris requested a private audience with her, but the queen's answer was as dry and distant as her last.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I still have many matters to attend after the coronation. I will let you know when and if I can see you… sorry." She seemed dazzled when she finished, like she suddenly realized that might not have been the most diplomatic response. He mustered a faint smile. "Do enjoy the party." She said.

Not wanting to push a delicate matter overboard, Iris left with Rapunzel and Eugene and stayed with them most of the night. They ate and talked, Rapunzel told her about meeting her true parents, and her wedding with Eugene; Iris meanwhile told her about her travels and the theories that she and her friends managed about the heartless and the division of the worlds.

Suddenly, the room fell quiet as the nobles turned their heads towards the middle of the ballroom. Princess Anna and queen Elsa were having an argument, although neither Iris, Rapunzel nor Eugene could listen to what it was about. Queen Elsa was trying to leave the ballroom but her sister kept arguing with her.

"No! Why?! Why do you shut me out?! Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?!" Princess Anna screamed.

"I said enough!" Elsa shouted. Turning around and swinging her hand in the air. As she did, icicles popped out of the floor, like needles making a chest-high wall around her. Princess Anna and the guests that where nearer to the door stepped back in horror as the little nobleman that Iris had seen in the docks exclaimed: "Sorcery!"

Iris could see the confusion in princess Anna's face; she didn't know about her sister's powers. Before her or anyone could say anything else, the queen stormed out of the hall, leaving a confused and cold silence, as the nobles stared at the ice spikes in awe and terror.

And yet, Iris smiled.

"I think I found myself a champion" She told Rapunzel excitedly. "But I'd better catch her before that fear brings the heartless to her." Without another word she dashed out the door, along noblemen and guards, and caught the last glimpse of queen Elsa as she escaped the courtyard through the lake. The queen ran over water, freezing it as she fled, yet nobody dared to follow her.

Iris went back into the ballroom. As she expected, nobody was there, they had all gone after the queen and were now arguing outside on what to do about the sudden snow that was coming down into the kingdom. She looked at the icicles Elsa had made and couldn't help but smile again. _This is way better than an audience._ She sat as she did when she needed to meditate or make a big spell, and concentrated.

"Quick as flash, lighter than a glimmer  
>send me from here, and keep me with her.<br>Fend of the shadows, keep us from harm,  
>let me be again, tomorrow at dawn!"<p>

And in a flash of light, she vanished.

**Please tell me what you think about the story and characters so far. I'll be following Frozen's story for the first part of this fanfic (much like in KH) but after that... who knows? Also, it will be much more character than event driven.**


	2. Refraction

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts of Frozen.

* * *

><p>As she came out of the forest and started climbing the mountain, the wind struck the snow queen and made her weary of her steps. How long had she been running? Where was she running to? To what end? She stopped for a moment, looking down on Arendalle and concentrated on the castle. In the middle of the night, all she could see were distant lights, single flickers that disappeared behind clouds and snow after a quick glance. Questions kept coming to her, and she kept staring down, not really looking, just trying to keep her thoughts away from the answers. She turned around and kept climbing up the barren mountain top.<p>

Alone, she walked on the snow, easily, swiftly. She heard the wind howl through the mountainside, and remembered those afternoons in her room, locked away, trying uselessly to control the storm swirling in and out of her. Even in those days, when the wind and snow receded, she could hear the voices of the employees of the castle through the walls, or the laughter and screams of children down on the courtyard. Now, as the wind passed through, only silence was left, even her footsteps were hardly audible, she looked back one last time, alone.

_Don't let them in. Don't let them see._ Her father's voice echoed in her head. _Be the good girl, you always have to be._ For years, that had been her mantra, her way of reminding herself the importance of her secret. And yet, now she was there, even that suddenly felt unnecessary. _Conceal, don't feel, and don't let them now._ She knew her father only did what he thought best when he placed the gloves upon her, but now she felt the cold wind on her gloveless hand, felt the snowflakes brushing between her fingers, and nothing felt better to her. She took off her other glove.

"Well…" she murmured, letting the glove be taken by the wind. "now they know." As she saw the glove fly away, a new feeling came over her; it was joy, and longing; it was freedom, and a little fear; it was release.

Just as easily, as if she always had known how, snowflakes began shooting out of her hands playfully. She couldn't help but giggle and keep shooting snow as she walked onwards. Each new burst of snow welcomed her into this ice kingdom, each new step made her forget about the people back in Arendalle, their looks of fear, their judgments. Slowly but surely, fear was letting her go. She whirled up snow in every direction, finding in each blow a new pattern, a new idea; she started going back to her childhood, when her powers were not feared, but enjoyed, when she and Anna would play with snowballs in spring or build feeble snowmen in summer. Just like that, the memory became a will, and out of a swirl of snow a clunky snowman came to be. She smiled at her creation and wished her sister could see it and smile with her, but just as the wish came, it left her. Arendalle might have had blissful memories for her, but tangled with them were pain, fear, and loneliness. She left the snowman behind and kept walking forward.

As the next gust of wind hit her, she felt her cape tug against her neck. _Well, I won't be needing _this _anymore._ She snapped the cape out of her throat and let it fly on the wind; she felt so much lighter already.

By the time she reached a trench in the mountain, she was shooting snow as she pleased, pushing her limits a little more each time, welcoming her gift like a long lost friend. She watched the crevasse, but mostly she stared at the other side, a flat piece of mountain just before the top. _I could… could I? _Suddenly, excitement took over her. Without stopping to doubt it, she shot a bolt of ice towards the cliff and a frost ladder materialized immediately. Carefully, she stepped on the first stair and smiled widely as the frost made way to solid ice at her touch. _Yes! This is it! I CAN do it! _She ran upstairs, creating the rest of the climb as she advanced. She reached the other side of the cliff and suddenly a new idea took hold of her. She searched for a good place, the center of the ledge.

She quickly messured the distances and immagined what her creation would look like. _Home. _She slammed her foot against the snow and it turned into ice, an intricate snowflake-shaped floor that covered most of the area. She could feel her power growing, like a pulse inside of her, she made it stronger, it made her stronger, she felt herself grow strong, confident as she had never been. She rose her arms and the ice floor rose with them. _Now, walls, doors, stairs, whatever I need, whatever I WANT! _She spent a while building ice structures as her imagination told her to, and by the time the castle was finished she was not just proud with her work, she felt part of it, like she had never felt back at her old castle, not since her parents died.

_This is my home now. _She thought, looking at her work. And then a thought came up on her. Mechanically, she took her crown of, and stared deeply into it. _A castle for a queen… Well, not anymore. _She threw the crown away, and undid her hair from her tight bun into a braid. She smiled as she felt the last of her restrains leave her, she lifted her arms and summoned ice and snow unto herself. Swiftly, her clothes began to change, she made it out of instinct, like she had always known how to do it. When she was a child she had practiced this power once or twice on her dolls, or with Anna, but this time she wasn't being just curious or careful, but confident, and her new outfit would show just that. Once her new light blue dress and cape were finished, she walked outside, into the balcony she had just built, and received the new day with open arms, feeling the morning sun against her face and the refreshing coldness of her castle around her.

As she stood there, looking proudly at her work, she noticed something odd on the ledge where her castle stood: there was someone coming to the door. Elsa gasped and stepped closer to the edge of her balcony. It couldn't be true! How had someone followed her so quickly? How was she found so fast? Did that person see her build her castle? Her heart raced as she came back inside her palace and dashed downstairs towards the entry hall. She could see the figure standing just outside the translucent ice door, and yet, the stranger didn't move, speak or enter. Elsa noticed the ice floor trembling with her own uncertainty, and decided to try and calm down. _It's just one. _She told herself. _It won't hurt me, I won't let it. And I won't hurt it either… I'll just tell it to leave and… _The door opened.

A young woman came into the castle, oblivious to the queen's presence; her eyes were lost in the walls and ceilings of the ice palace, dazzled as she looked at every corner and every detail on the snowflakes that adorned the hall. Elsa looked at her quizzically; the intruder couldn't be much older than the queen, and her clothes were strange: small boots, thick blue pants, and a hooded white robe, opened on the front, with intricate leaf patterns on its borders. Elsa had seen her before, in the coronation perhaps, but that was most unlikely; no one could have gotten to the North Mountain in a single night by foot… but then again, how had Elsa gotten there so fast? Suddenly the questions she had been avoiding came all at once and she felt smothered. She glared at the woman. Why couldn't she just be left alone? What was this woman and what did she want? The intruder suddenly recognized her, or realized she was standing right there, six feet away from her, and fell to one knee clumsily.

"My queen" She said. "I didn't mean to intrude, it's just…" She looked up at the ice ceiling once again, and got lost in thought. "This place is SO beautiful!" She lowered her head again quickly and resumed her presentation. "I wish you would remember me from last night, I'm Iris, from Cartago, and I came here to speak to you."

Elsa looked down at Iris with both disgust and confusion."I heard your lies before." She said solemnly. Iris looked up, surprised, but with a faint smirk on her face. That only angered Elsa more. "But I don't care who you are or why you came here. Leave. _Now._"

Iris sprang up. "My queen please, this is not about me, it's about the safety of your kingdom, I must insist." Elsa have had it with this woman. She gestured upwards with her hand and an ice slate popped out of the floor in front of Iris. With another gesture she pushed the young woman towards the gate of the palace.

"I'm not the queen of Arendalle anymore." She told her intruder as she kept 'pushing' her. "You'll be happy to discuss the safety of the kingdom with my sister. Now, for your own safety, stay away from me." She had Iris almost outside the gate when she saw a small light through the ice slate that separated her from the visitor. The glimmer became a flash, and after a thud, the chunk of ice exploded towards Elsa, leaving only a few ice shards on the floor. On the other side Iris stood, her hand pointing towards Elsa, with an impish smile on her face.

"I'm pretty sure you couldn't hurt me." She said playfully as she lowered her hand and stepped towards the baffled queen. "And besides, it's not your authority I need, it's your power." She smiled and offered out her hand. "So? What do you say? Would you listen to my story?"

Elsa took a moment to try and understand what just happened. The young woman standing in front of her had blasted her ice away, yet she had no device or weapon in the hand she now offered to her. _Magic!_

The next thing she new, Iris was being hugged by the queen. Without time to react, Iris just stood there in surprise, but it didn't take Elsa long to let her go and talk excitedly. "I thought I was the only one!" She squealed. "You have to tell me everything! How did you get your powers? Where do you come from? _Really_. Why didn't you tell me earlier?!"

Iris looked at her in disbelief, and then laughed. "Fine, fine, I guess I'll tell you but, could you get me somewhere to sit? I'm still recovering from my trip." She talked vigorously, but her posture was shaky.

"O-oh yeah! Sure! Just a moment." Elsa scurried back to the center of the hall and conjured an ice table and two ornate chairs beside the frozen fountain she had made earlier. She sat on one of the chairs right away and courtly offered the other to Iris. "I'm sorry if it's too cold… I wasn't expecting any visits and I don't mind the cold myself." She suddenly felt awkward and excited at the same time. _She's like me! _She thought, as she saw Iris take a long colored scarf from a bag and fold it so it would serve as a cushion. _Or is she? What if she's not? What if she doesn't like me either? Oh dear, I tried to throw her out! _She was on the verge of biting her nails when Iris finally sat down and noticed she was concerned.

"Are you ok?" She asked, mustering a smile. "This place is amazing. Have you always built things like this?"

"N-no, not really." Elsa took a deep breath, trying to relax; she looked up at the castle and her nerves calmed down. "I haven't used my powers in such a long time… I never knew I could do something like this." _That's right, I did this. I built this in one night, it's my home now. I don't need to be afraid here._ "How about you?Do people know about your powers? What are your powers exactly?"

Grinning, Iris extended her hand over the table and a small orb of light appeared, floating over her palm. "Light." She said simply. "I can create and manipulate light in much the same way you can do ice I guess… although I could never dream of building a place like this." She looked up at the ceiling. "I mean, look at it! The way it reflects light! How light turns colors as it goes through the walls! It is amazing." Elsa smiled proudly. She had never dreamed of her powers being called anything but monstrous by anyone who wasn't Anna. In fact, she even feared what Anna would have to say at this point, but she opted to ignore that thought, and concentrate on her guest. "As for showing it… well, it depends. I travel a lot, and usually end up using my powers in one way or another, but I never do it when it's not needed; you never know how people will react."

"I always feared how people would react…" Elsa was lost in thought for a moment, remembering the fearful faces of her people the night before. '_Monster!'_ the duke of Weaselton had called her. She had feared that day would come ever since she was a child, and yet, now the night had passed, she felt as though that had happened in another life, one far away from the quiet protection of her ice palace. "But I guess that doesn't really matter now. I'm not dealing with people again. Not that they would want me to anyway."

"You sure?" Iris inquired, casting away her ball of light and laying back on her chair. "I saw everyone in town was quite excited about their new queen yesterday morning."

"And were terrified of her by that night." Elsa finished. "I… I never wanted to hurt anyone with my powers, but ended up doing it anyway; to the one person I loved the most. I saw her fear last night, everyone's fear. I can't even look straight at Anna anymore after that."

"I know that feeling…" Iris confessed. "But fear _is _what keeps hearts distant, and drives darkness. People like you and me, we are most dangerous when we are scared, I know that all too well."

"Not if we're here!" Elsa said happily. "Anyway! Enough about them! Where did you come from? How did you get to Arendalle? How did you get to this mountain so fast?" Iris smiled mischievously again.

"You tend to ask too many things at once." Iris chuckled. "All right, let's see. I arrived at Arendalle yesterday on a… vessel of sorts, and made my way into the castle looking to talk to the reagent." As she explained she gestured to Elsa. "And asked her for an audience, which she politely declined."

"Sorry…" Elsa muttered, now starting to worry Iris was still upset at her.

"Nevermind!" Iris pleaded, suddenly realizing she had made the queen uncomfortable. "I know you were busy and stressed and all, I didn't mean it like that!" She recoiled back into her seat and looked shyly at her hands as she continued her story. "After you left the castle I went back inside and cast a spell to appear wherever you where at dawn. It takes a lot out of me, disappearing and reappearing like that, so I'm beat right now. But you see, I really didn't know where you were going, so that's the only way I thought of to find you again."

Elsa was elated to be able to discuss powers and spells and such with someone who actually knew how it felt. She thought about hiding her wide smile, but the feeling was just too overwhelming to repress. _I never thought I would hear anyone talk about that so calmly._

"Good thing you did!" She said. "I don't think anyone will come to this place soon. North Mountain is a good two days on foot from the city, or so my father always told me. And no one knows I'm here yet." She was calm and confident on her hideout; even if she was found, nobody would dare come all this way just to bother her.

"Come to think about it…" Iris said, regaining her confidence and leaning over the table questioningly. "How did _you_ get here so quickly?"

They both fell silent for a moment as Elsa struggled with her memory and realized she had walked all night without stopping, and yet had traveled more than humanly possible. She sat there, puzzled, until Iris spoke again.

"I'll make a wild guess." She admitted. "If I can use the light of the sun to move from one place to another, maybe you can travel faster over snow as well?"

Elsa smiled widely. There it was again, she suddenly felt understood, even on something she didn't fully understand herself. "That does make sense." She said. "I guess I still don't know a lot about my own powers."

"Well, I can help with that!" Iris said decidedly. "I actually came to Arendalle looking for someone who can help me defend it. That's what we call a _champion_; someone with extraordinary powers or strength at heart, which can overcome the heartless."

"The what?"

"Oh! That's right, they haven't got here yet." Iris frowned, lost in thought, and then looked up at Elsa again, suddenly concerned. "And I hope they don't come at all!" She said nervously. "But just in case they do, you should be prepared."

"Before that." Elsa interrupted. "You have been dodging one of my questions all this time. And, I don't mean to mistrust you… again, but I would really like to know where you came from...and who you are, truly."

"You're right." Iris sighted. "Let me just explain about the heartless first, and then I'll tell you about my homeworld." She took a deep breath, and placed her palms together. As she opened her hands, a little black being, like a walking shadow, emerged from them, shambling aimlessly across the table. "Every heart holds light and darkness within it." Iris explained. "And this creature here, although it's just an illusion, represents what happens when a heart is consumed by darkness. The heart is lost to its worst part, and the heartless are born. This one here, is a shadow…"

* * *

><p>"I leave prince Hans in charge!" Princess Anna announced on top of her horse. Prince Hans could feel concern come over him as the princess prepared to leave, and yet, her announcement made him happy beyond belief.<p>

"Are you sure you can trust her?" He asked. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"She's my sister. She would never hurt me." Anna replied. Without another word she kicked her horse and galloped out of the castle, into the snowstorm.

Hans looked around. Frightened people, noble and peasant, were looking at him for support. _Well, might as well start ruling now, maybe even earn their trust._ He walked up the stairs that lead into the castle, and stood where everyone could see him. People had started to chat and mumble about the queen's powers and her disappearance, so Hans had to shout to get over the noise.

"Everyone! Please listen to me!" The crowd took a moment to fall silent, but once they did Hans could speak to them more easily. "Princess Anna has left me in charge of Arendalle, as she just left to find her sister and convince her to unfreeze the kingdom. For the time being I beg all citizens to go back to their houses and try to keep warm. Guests to Queen Elsa's coronation will be welcome in the castle and we will figure out what to do about this situation. My men and the royal guard will help to provide supplies to those who need help keeping themselves warm. I know none of us were prepared for a sudden winter, but I will do my best to keep you safe, and will let you know as soon as Princess Anna returns."

A cheer followed Hans's words and his chest filled with pride. _Not bad for a practice speech. Better get used to giving those… Although, I still need Anna to come back safely. Nah might as well make the most of it right now and think about details later. _He led the nobles inside the castle, and asked the Arendalle guards and staff to help them find suitable rooms, serve them hot food and light their hearths.

"Great speech sir." Said one of his bodyguards, a tall brawny man in a flashy uniform. "I was inspired myself."

"Thanks Philip." Hans said as he left the last of the nobles accommodated in their rooms, after assuring them everything was under control. "I've scheduled a meeting with Arendalles's council and some of the noblemen in two hours to discuss our supplies and our priorities. I'll be in the king's office until then. I want you to look for Thomas and guard the door until it's time for the meeting. I need a break."

"As you wish your majesty." Philip left immediately and Hans continued his walk through the castle. He had been told the late king's office was just at the end of the hallway in the second floor, but as he turned the corner to find the door, he instead found the duke of Weaselton waiting for him with his guards. _What does this old nuisance want now?_

"Prince Hans." The duke said solemnly. "I do hope you are not headed towards the king's office? That would be most inappropriate of you."

"Inappropriate?" Hans responded playfully. "Why dear duke! That office surely contains all the information on Arendalles geography and resources that I will need if I am to rule! In princess Anna's absence of course." He added quickly.

"Now my prince, don't you forget" The duke said, walking closer to Hans. "That ruling is not so much a right, but a skill. And you haven't proven to have any of the two."

Hans's blood boiled quickly, and in a second he stood menacingly in front of the duke, right before Weaselton's guards could shield the little man. "What are you implying?!" He roared.

"I don't imply prince Hans, I prefer being transparent, something your bride and her sister know nothing about. I'm sure Weaselton will cut all ties to Arendalle once word of this incident gets out; and I'm sure your father won't be pleased to know you have married into sorcery." Hans was about to interrupt him, but the duke rose his hand and continued regardless. "Now, if Arendalle was not governed by a witch, but by someone more… ordinary, then maybe things would change for the better. My point being: look for Princess Anna. I may not be the one _in charge_ but if _you_ pretend to be for any longer, you will need the best of the sisters by your side, not frozen in the mountains."

The duke left without another word and left Hans shaken and angry. After forcing himself up, Hans stormed into the king's office and slammed the door behind him.

"That little old rat!" He screamed. "I'll have his head for this one day!" He stepped deeper into the office, looking for a candle or some sort of light when he noticed that, not only was the room already lit, there was someone already there.

Sitting across the desk on the far side of the room, was a young woman dressed in a military attire, all blue and black. Her thick brown hair wrapped in a tight bun, only a forelock hanged in front of her eyes carelessly. She was concentrated on a piece of paper that she pinned on the desk with a book and her hand; a map of sorts. As Hans stared at her she looked up for a moment, pierced through him with her blue stare and continued reading without acknowledging him. The prince was about to speak, when she interrupted him without rising her eyes from the paper.

"Yeah? What did you want?" She said it simply, like an obvious question. Hans's anger only increased as he considered just calling for his guards and having the intruder killed.

"Me?! Who are you?! Do you even know where you are?! This is the king's office!" He shouted. The woman looked at him curiously.

"So? Are you the king?" She asked.

"Well, no…" Hans admitted. "But I am in charge of Arendalle for the time being, and I command you to…"

"No you're not." The woman interrupted. "The snow queen's blizzard reigns over this land, so it is she who controls your fate." Hans reddened with anger; he had enough her irreverence.

"Thomas! Philip!" He called. "Come arrest this intruder!" He smirked as he looked at the woman in the eye. She barely looked at him, waiting patiently for something to happen. Yet, nothing happened; silence took over the room, only interrupted by the woman's fingers rubbing over the parchment, and an occasional gust of wind against the window. "Philip! Come in here now!" Hans shouted again, yet, only silence responded.

"You should go check on them. " The woman recommended calmly. "Assert the situation." Not wanting to cross another word with her, Hans marched towards the door, opened it and froze in place at what he saw on the other side.

Philip and Thomas were pinned against the wall, impaled by two monsters that blocked Hans's way. The two beings were like massive snowmen, made of dark blue snow, and held together by what seemed like deep solid shadows. They were twice the size of his men, oddly shaped and headless; at the end of their arms, their icicle fingers were holding the lifeless bodies of his bodyguards against the wall, dripping blood into their snowball palms. On their chests they wore a symbol, like a black heart, stitched and crossed.

Hans gasped, and carefully stepped backwards. _Is this the curse? Is this the snow witch's doing? What am I going to do?_ He thought about slamming the door, but what good would that do? He kept stepping backwards, until he tripped on the carpet and landed on his back.

"Oooooooh… that doesn't look good." The woman said, pretending to look through the door, while her eyes kept fixed on Hans. "Don't worry, they won't bite. They don't have mouths you see. I like them better that way."

"YOU! You did this?!" Hans shouted. "How dare you? I will have your head for this!"

"Will you? Because I don't see that happening." The woman challenged. She got up from the desk. She was big, but a bit shorter than Hans; yet, her presence was menacing, chilling, and made Hans paranoid as she stepped closer to him.

Desperately, he climbed back on his feet, using the bookshelves as support, but quickly found himself in the corner between the bookshelves and the window, unable to run, and unwilling to fight. He thought about running out the door, and try his luck against the snowmen, but he then saw the bodies of his guards vanish in their murderers hands. A feeble light left the corpses as they disappeared, only to be shrouded in darkness and disappeared the next second. _What is happening here?_

Desperate, he thought about other options; about jumping through the window, about charging against the woman or… a weapon. He looked everywhere, and finally located two decorative swords, crossed on a plate on the wall opposite to him. _I can talk my way out of here. _It was his best chance.

"You are right." He said, carefully crafting his voice to sound fragile. "I-I really don't have the power to do anything, I'm not the king, but a fool who fell in love with a princess." The woman stopped in her tracks, standing on the rug in the middle of the room. _Yes! That's my opening._

"And how come you step into your beloved's house, into her father's office, when she is not here to see you?" She inquired. She was not moving, so Hans took the chance and started moving slowly towards the other wall.

"I didn't mean to barge in! I was just looking for maps and information to help me protect the kingdom that sweet Princess Anna placed under my care. I'm sure your purpose here was not too different." _What _are _you doing here? Tell me and don't mind where I'm going... _He had made it out of the corner and was casually walking along the wall full of bookshelves. _Almost there…_

"I was just studying the terrain." The woman said matter-of-factly. "I'm off to raid soon." Hans stopped the moment she said that. He forgot about the swords for a moment and looked straight at the woman's blue eyes.

"Raid Arendalle?" He trembled.

"Not exactly. I'm more concerned with the power that's creating this snowstorm than with anything in this town… Although there _are_ things here I would like too." Hans remained puzzled. He took another glance at the swords, and reconsidered his chances. _She knows. She would summon those creatures in here before I could get a chance to strike._ Yet, he had always been keen to see and take opportunities.

"What is it exactly that you want with Queen Elsa?" He asked, genuinely afraid this time.

"Her heart." The woman smiled wickedly. "That frozen heart holds the power to freeze and consume other hearts, and I can't deny that would come handy for my purposes." She walked closer to Hans, trapping him again against the bookshelf. "Imagine, this frozen world, full of despair and darkness. Imagine that despair spreading towards other worlds… so beautiful."

"Other worlds?" Hans would have taken this woman for mad at any other moment, but now he only wondered about the meaning behind her words.

"Other worlds, other realms. I know about them, I have been to them; I have conquered and consumed them. Just as I know, and can grab, and can consume your heart." She stepped forward, just a foot away from Hans, and extended her arm to touch his chest. He was too scared to move. He felt her finger tap gently against his vest and instantly felt as though a hand reached inside his chest and squeezed his heart. A black smoke began emanating from where the woman touched him. "I know a dark heart when I meet one, young prince. And yours is aching to be consumed."

"No please!" Hans cried desperately. "I'll do anything!"

"Then tell me the real reason you are here!" The woman demanded.

"To marry into the Arendalle royal family!" He confessed, hoping that would satisfy the woman, but the grip only got tighter against his heart. "I wanted a kingdom of my own!" He squealed. The pain subsided, leaving Hans exhausted as he fell to his knees. The woman smiled and walked back to the desk, sitting on top of it and looking curiously at the prince. Hans could feel his knees tremble and his arms shifting weakly as he tried to hold himself up.

"My, my… You are an interesting one." She laughed. "But your goals seem too petty for such a strong young prince, wouldn't you say?"

"What are you talking about?" Hans could barely breathe; he got up with difficulty and glared at the woman.

"I'll make a deal with you." The woman said calmly. "I need hearts to make my army stronger and you could use and army to take over this kingdom… just in case your princess doesn't come home. Which, let's face it, is very likely. So, you let my heartless consume your men, and I'll even let you keep a part of the legion as a reward. I'll even kill the snow queen for you. How is that?"

The offer was tempting, Hans had to admit. An army of unstoppable monsters and a kingdom of his own? It was well worth the price, but he was too good at deceit not to see the trap behind it.

"Why would you need my help?" He coughed. "Why not just take my men yourself?" The woman frowned, and turned away restlessly. _I got you there._

"My army isn't as large as it used to be…" She confessed. "You see, I have many of the materials I need to make more heartless right here, with all this snow and ice, but I have few hearts to build them from!" She looked at Hans and smirked. "I would need your men, and the queen's men, all rounded up and unarmed, so my heartless can consume their hearts and make new ones. And I need this quickly, since I fear an acquaintance of mine may be already on her way to see the queen, and I need to catch up." She stepped down from the desk and walked towards Hans. He got startled at first, but the woman only came as close as to offer her hand.

"So? What's it going to be? You give me the hearts I need, and I give you heartless of your own. How about it?" Hans saw her hand stretched towards him, and considered her offer.

"No." He said simply.

"Really? I thought you were smarter than this." Disappointed, she rose her hand and one of the heartless at the door entered, shambling as it walked. Hans saw the creature come after him, but he remained calm.

"I am smarter than that." He said. "I offer you another deal." The monster stopped walking, and the woman waited for him to go on. "An army is of no use to me without the right to rule. So I need Princess Anna, alive. I will give you half my men and half of Arendalle's guard, and you will bring her and queen Elsa to me, unharmed. Then you will have the other half."

"I am no one's delivery boy." The woman complained. "I will give you an army; you can go fetch your princess by your own. Besides, I want the snow queen for myself."

"And be seen leading an army of monsters as I am supposed to take care of the kingdom? I need you to guide them into the mountains, look for them and bring them here, were I can get married to Anna and receive the queen's blessing." Hans knew it was a gamble, with his life on the table, but this time he knew it was worth it. The woman remained silent, looking away thoughtfully.

"I will go fetch your wife, boy. And even leave these heartless for you. But once you are king, you will give me half of Arendalle's hearts as payment." Her stare was rock solid, like a dark saphire, unflinching.

"Never." Hans said, equally determined. Now he was the one thinking, balancing his chances. "A third. And you can have Elsa after my wedding." He said, getting it out of his chest like a leech. "No more." He offered his hand.

The woman smiled, and shook his hand vigorously. "A third and the queen." She agreed. "Or I will have your heart, ripped out of you chest."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I tried to get this one up earlier, but some of the ideas needed a little more time. How do you find it? Too long? could be longer? The next one is more action oriented, but I'm kinda concearned about the conversations in this one. Please let me know what you think!


	3. Encounters

**Thanks to anyone who is still reading this! I'l try to updatemonthly now that I'm retaking this story.**

* * *

><p>Elsa walked into the room in the second floor of her ice palace, watching carefully for any movement around her. She couldn't hear any footsteps or sense anything out of order, yet she knew Iris was in that room, she had to be. Elsa had searched the rest of the castle already and had found nothing, this had to be where the young mage was hiding. She came to the center of the room and looked around her, paying attention to any noise or movement that would give her guest away.<p>

They had been "practicing" for a couple of hours now, or that's what Iris called it. At first she wanted to test Elsa's reflexes, so they practiced throwing and dodging projectiles at each other while they talked about how each of their powers worked, or how they thought they did. Elsa was not quite sure how she conjured her magic, other than through her emotions and ideas; yet Iris confessed that was how most sorcerers or mages did it anyway. Elsa started having a good time striking Iris' bolts of light with her icicles especially because of the odd, yet comforting conversation they were having; however, after a while, Iris suggested they changed activities.

"Your reflexes are good enough," she had said, "but when a real threat comes you won't always see it coming. Let's try something different okay?" She then suggested they played "hide and seek", and Elsa couldn't be more disappointed. Although she tried to understand why Iris wanted to "prepare her" she would rather just have a good conversation with someone who could understand what she was going through.

Elsa opened her hands towards the ground to send a frosty mist around the room. The first time they played Iris had turned invisible without letting Elsa know she could do that. "It's just an illusion," she explained. "Light refraction, I'll explain later if you want". If she was standing near her the frost on her cloak would give her away, yet, Elsa could see nothing once the mist dispersed. She also half hoped the cold in the room would make Iris shiver, since the second time they played Elsa had heard her complain about the cold and that helped win the round. Nevertheless there were no sounds or anything to see this time; had she made a mistake?

The only place left for Iris to hide was the balcony, but Elsa doubted the young woman would be hiding there. Apart from the front door, the door to the balcony was the only one in the palace, and she had heard no door open or close while she waited for Iris to hide. "You asked about my past." Iris had said. "Then I'll tell you about it, but only if you find me before I strike you down. If I get you first, then I'll ask you about your past. Deal?" Elsa opened the balcony door and looked around; no one was there.

First time they played, Iris slapped her in the back of her head with a bolt of light. When Elsa complained about her being invisible, Iris replied that she couldn't expect the heartless to play clean, and neither would she. She asked why Elsa had ran away from home, which inevitably led to Elsa telling her about her accident with Ana, and about her years in confinement. _More than I should have said._ She considered. _But I guess it was just fair after she told me about herself._ The second time they played, Elsa reacted to Iris' noise by throwing a snowball at her invisible face, which granted her the chance to ask about Iris' origin. She quickly told her about how she lost her home world to the heartless, about how she met with a group of friends who traveled trying to save their homes from the darkness, and how they battled with and against each other. Yet, as her story came close to its end, she stopped. _Two out of three, and I'm winning this time._

She stepped back inside the room and was about to close the door when something caught her eye. Quickly, she turned around, while making a snowball in her hand, and threw it at the center of the room. Surely, the snow hit the air, just where Iris' chest appeared a moment later. Baffled, Iris lowered and dispelled the orb of light she had prepared for Elsa, and swept away the snow on her chest in disbelief.

"I thought I had you this time!" She squealed. "How did you see me?"

"You are forgetting ice reflects light. I saw your orb when it reflected on the wall. Also, your illusion was not as good as before; I could see your silhouette when I turned around." Elsa explained proudly.

"It all depends on how light is behaving and how I can bend it. It's hard enough to do it while walking, even harder when the ice crystals on these walls keep changing the light all around." Iris chuckled and sat on the floor, exhausted. "Still, very beautiful to look at." She laid on the floor and looked at the ice candelabra that hanged over them.

"Are you alright? You still seem tired."

"I probably need something to eat." Iris sighted, sitting herself up. "We haven't eaten anything since last night, remember? And I think it's noon already."

Elsa felt her stomach rumble and realized she hadn't even thought about food since she left the castle the night before. "It's been a long day." She agreed. "But, I don't think we'll find anything to eat up here."

"Probably not, but I think we can manage for breakfast." Iris got up and walked towards the door. "Iv'e got some food I brought in my satchel. I think I left it downsta- hey!" A snowball hit her in the back of the head as she was about to leave the room. When she turned around she saw Elsa, looking at her skeptically, holding another fresh snowball in her hand.

"I won our game." She said, irritated. "Now finish your story. What happened at the end of the fight?" Iris stared at her for a moment, then sighted and turned around.

"I'll tell you on the way down, come on." She said, and then left without waiting for Elsa. The queen hurried after her and caught her voice as it echoed between the ice walls. "Our… the world where we were fighting fell apart, literally. I had come to my senses and so had Luke, but that made no difference as each one of my friends drifted away into nothingness. I saw the world break into pieces and then disappear, and the next thing I knew I was in Corona, where I met your cousin." They had arrived at the bottom of the stairs by this point, and Iris walked directly to her big cloth satchel, that rested on the ice table Elsa had made for them earlier. "Long story short, by that time I was fully aware of the good and bad my powers could make, but I was alone, and had nothing to fight for anymore." She grabbed her satchel and finally turned back to see Elsa coming down the stairs. She smiled weakly, nostalgically. "Believe it or not I wanted to run away too, hide where no one knew who I was and forget everything that happened."

"So what happened?" Elsa stopped at the end of the stairway and waited for Iris' answer. From what she had learned, Iris and herself were not as similar as she might have thought; for one, Iris' had not been born with her powers, and she had never hidden them or herself from others. Nevertheless, her story had come to a point where she felt identified; regret and fear.

"Someone came by and helped me find a new goal; something that only I could do, so I fought on." Iris laughed. "I'm sorry, this sounds incredibly silly, I know. It's not a great ending to my story, but I guess I'll make it up to you with some bread and wine, how does that sound?"

Elsa bit her lip, and approached the table as Iris pulled a loaf of bread, a skin of whine and some apples from her satchel. She had hoped for a better ending to Iris' story, an ending that would help her live life differently, not one that would urge her to go back and continue as she was. _Is there really no way to escape my fate? No, I'm never going back to that life, and no one can talk me into it!_ She sat across from Iris on the little ice table, as her guest used a small carving knife to cut the bread and apples into pieces. Iris was quiet, focused on her task, yet Elsa felt she was waiting for her to talk. _Calm down Elsa, she is not trying to lock you up again. She even wants you to use your powers. Still… _Iris offered her a piece of apple at the end of her knife, Elsa took it shyly, but spoke before she ate.

"Thank you. It's not that I don't appreciate your tale, or your help but… It's just… You were not born with your powers right?" Iris shook her head. "Well, I was, and I can't tell you how awful it is to feel out of control. Growing up, every time I felt scared, sad or excited my powers would do whatever they pleased and I couldn't do anything about it! Nobody taught me how to make snowflakes so I wouldn't make icicles by accident; I never knew when I would give a fresh breeze or when I would give frostbite. I've always been scared to find out what would happen if I actually wanted to hurt someone… I don't think I would know the difference if I had to fight to protect Arendalle or…"

"Hey." Iris interrupted. "Listen to me." Her words were brief and slow, like she was being careful about how much she said. "When I learned about my powers, I didn't know how they worked, and I didn't want to know. I just wanted to go away, hide somewhere, and forget about my home, and the heartless, and the war, and death. But I couldn't, and my friends wouldn't let me. They told me they needed my light; they needed my help to keep the shadows away, and they wanted me to build a new home with them. But I was scared; and I tried to be brave; and I learned; and they helped me. But when the time came…" She paused, thinking long and hard about what she was about to say. "Fear got the best of me, and I fell, and took many whom I loved with me." Elsa felt like a rock fell into her stomach. She remembered Anna, how her hair turned white and how she fell, cold, into the snow. She was sucked back to the present when Iris continued talking. "But I learned that caring for others is the reason I have to keep my power at check. Not only so I can be safe, but so they can be safe." Iris saw the look in Elsa's eyes and knew what was going through her head, so she added quickly: "Not only from me, but also so I can keep them safe from others who would hurt them."

Elsa looked up into Iris' eyes and they locked they gazes for a moment. She saw grief and regret in her eyes, and she was sure they mirrored hers, but there was something else beneath that, determination. Iris wouldn't look away, and Elsa knew she expected her to do the same.

"If your sister was in danger" Iris said. "What would you do to protect her?" Elsa looked away in anger. She got up, throwing her chair away.

"What kind of question is that?!" She yelled. "I told you I spent my whole life trying to protect her, I ran here so she could be safe, I would do anything to keep her safe from me!"

"And what if she was in danger from something else? What would you do then?" The queen turned and glared at Iris.

"I told you, I'd do anything." She said stiffly. She felt her anger boiling up inside her, yet only cold came to her from outside. A gust of cool wind was swirling around the room, carrying snow and ice crystals with it. Elsa started to get scared of herself again, yet Iris barely seemed to notice; she looked back at Elsa stoically. _And what would I do if Ana _was_ in danger? Would I go back? What if I end up hurting her again? No, I won't go back to Arendalle… but what if these heartless _do_ come?_ She felt her hand tremble with anger, and with fear. The blizzard weakened and vanished, and finally all that remained in the hall were two women staring at each other, one holding back a tear of frustration, the other waiting patiently for an honest answer. "I… I just…" Elsa felt her voice tremble, her fear choking her. "I don't know if I can protect her anymore!" She tried as she could to hold back her frustration, but sure enough, as she took a deep breath, some tears fell down her cheeks and froze on the ground. She stood in silence for a moment, until she noticed Iris getting up from her chair to pick up the food that had fallen to the floor because of the wind. "I'm- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get mad."

"Actually, I think it was my fault." Iris declared. She didn't turn back to see Elsa, but still the queen could notice her face had reddened; she was embarrassed. "I didn't mean to bother you, I really don't know what I'm talking about here. And to be honest, I have been trying to help you without ever asking if you wanted my help." She finished picking up the bread and apples from the floor, got them back on the table, and walked towards Elsa. She knelt. "I don't mean to disturb you, and I'm not here to change whatever you decide to do about your life, but if you wish to protect your kingdom from this threat, as a queen or not, I'll gladly assist you, your majesty."

Elsa was quite awestruck by Iris' sudden change, but couldn't help but smile at her courtesies, and her embarrassment. _She is a little dramatic. _She thought. _I guess we have that in common._ "Please," Elsa said while taking Iris by the shoulder and making her stand up. "there is no need for any of this. I know you mean well, and I do want to protect Arendalle. However…"

"However?" Iris raised an eyebrow.

"However, I'm not sure if I want to be a queen anymore, so for the time being, I'd rather just be myself. No more 'Your majesty's, okay?"

"Understood" Iris smiled widely, notably relieved.

"And also, if you are going to help me, I would prefer that you did it"— And she couldn't believe the words came out of her mouth.—"as a friend."

Iris smile widened. "Of course!" Iris squealed. "And… I'm sorry for getting dramatic. So… apple?" Elsa took a cool piece of apple from Iris' fingers and ate it. Suddenly she felt silly and happy all over again, little as this was, it was the first meal in years she hadn't had alone.

* * *

><p>Kristoff felt the winter air hit his face first, as he flew out of Wandering Oakens Trading Post and Sauna, then he felt the snow slam against him. With his face still in the snow, he heard the storekeeper sing a happy "Bye-bye!" as he closed the door. <em>Big, jolly, crook.<em> He thought as he got up and brushed away the snow. Sven was already over him, excitedly looking for his food.

"No Sven, I didn't get your carrots." Kristoff confessed, disappointed. The reindeer complained loudly. "But I did find us a place to sleep! And it's free!" He gestured towards a snow covered shed next to the Trading Post; it would have to do for the night. Sven complained again, but quickly got up, as did Kristoff, and both of them made their way towards the shed.

It had been a long day, too long... What seemed like a promising ice-harvest, with lots of potential clients waiting back in town for some fresh ice for their wines and drinks, had become a white nightmare. First cold winds, that quickly became snow, and then blizzards; even as Kristoff and Sven descended from the mountain the weather did not improve, on the contrary, it had gotten worse and worse. Now it was night, they were out of food and had no supplies to make their way back up the mountain to investigate.

_Well, at least we can spend the night out of the sno…._

He didn't expect the shed to be taken already. Inside, a young woman sat on a pack of hay, warming her hands over an oil lamp while she chewed on a piece of cheese. She didn't look at Kristoff as he and Sven entered the room, but he could tell she noticed them. Without wanting to start another fight, and seeing how the woman was big, and clad in what seemed like a military uniform, Kristoff decided to leave her be, and he sat on the corner opposite to the woman; Sven laid down next to him, both of them weary of the odd woman. The smell of her cheese filled the room, not a bad smell necessarily, but sharp and strong. After making himself comfortable, Kristoff looked back at the woman and saw she was concentrated on a piece of parchment she held on her right hand as she ate the cheese with her left. _A map. So she is an outsider, perhaps a noble who got lost on her way to the castle and got trapped by the storm. But, if that's the case, where's her escort? _The woman finally looked up, and her eyes met Kristoff's in a chilly, invasive stare. Kristoff looked away, but had to turn back once the woman started to speak to him.

"So, the clerk kicked you out as well, did he?" Her tone was relaxed, warm even, but her eyes where unflinching ice.

"Yeah, it's not a good day for business I guess." Kristoff answered, not really wanting to talk to the woman, but feeling obligated to. "What did _you_ do to get him angry?"

"I don't have acceptable currency." The woman said. Kristoff's foreigner theory seemed probable now, but something just didn't seem right. "To be honest, all I wanted were directions, but I got this craving for cheese as soon as I came into the store. After that it's nothing you wouldn't expect: he wanted money, I had none, he wanted his cheese back, I licked it and called it my own, and he threw me out."

Kristoff stared blankly at the woman, but she had already gone back to her parchment, and didn't seem to mind him anymore. He lit up his own lantern and was about to lay down when the woman spoke again.

"Why don't you bring your fire here? We could share the heat of the lanterns, as little as they make."

Kristoff was getting uncomfortable already, but couldn't deny she had a point, and maybe all his concerns were just in his head. He put his lantern next to hers and laid on top of Sven to share some heat. As usual, his reindeer's fur was warmer than his snow-covered clothes, but this time Kristoff could feel it bristle under his hand; Sven was wearier of the woman than Kristoff himself.

"So? What are you doing up here, young man?" The woman said. She was speaking gently, even playfully in the way she said "young man"; she couldn't be much older than Kristoff. "I don't suppose you got lost like me."

"I'm an ice harvester." Kristoff said simply.

"Ooooooh, bad day for _your_ business then." The woman mocked. She smiled warmly, without taking her blue eyes off her map, even though she clearly wasn't reading it anymore.

"I've already heard that today." Kristoff replied, a little upset. "Anyway, I'm looking to make my way up-"

The door opened and the blizzard howled outside. On the doorway was the pretty, red-haired girl that had been at Oaken's, now dressed in winter clothes and holding a bag in her hand. She looked at Kristoff first, but then stared in surprise at the woman.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't think there was anyone else here! …Anyway, I only want to speak to you." She told Kristoff.

"Don't mind me!" The woman said playfully. "I'm just a general with no army, waiting for better times."

"What do you want?" Kristoff asked, trying to ignore the woman's odd commentaries. The girl tossed her bag at Kristoff, hitting his stomach. "Ow!"

"I'm sorry! I'm… I mean, I want you to take me to the North Mountain." She said, faking sternness, but sounding determined anyway. "Please…" She added, more softly.

Kristoff checked the bag, it had the ropes, pickaxe and carrots he had meant to buy to Oaken. Even so, he thought about saying no. _I don't take people places._ Then again, the girl _had_ given him what he wanted, and he was making his way up thereanyway, so he might as well take her, rather than spend the night with the odd woman.

"Isn't it too dangerous to climb a mountain this late at night? What are you hoping to accomplish?" The woman asked. For the first time Kristoff sensed something genuine coming from her; she was certainly interested.

"I need to get up there as soon as possible. My sister is causing this winter, but if I can talk to her I'm sure she can stop it and everything will go back to normal… I guess." She sounded disappointed in the end, like she was unsure what she was talking about. The woman smiled, genuinely this time.

"Be confident." She said. "If you put your heart on it, everything will come out for the best. But if you are really going up there, be careful. The shopkeeper says there are wolves roaming nearby"

"I will." The girl said happily. "So? Are you coming?" She asked Kristoff. He took one last look at the strange woman. _I don't know what her deal is, but I guess it was mostly in my head._ He got up, Sven following after him.

"Sure, let's go find your sister." The three of them got out of the shed, followed by the young woman.

"I'm Anna by the way." Anna said politely.

"I'm Kristoff, and this is Sven." Kristoff replied. "Our sled is just over there, under those covers." He pointed over where he had left hi sled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, and you are?" Anna addressed the woman, who stood on the doorway of the shed.

"Excuse my manners, I'm Eleanor."

* * *

><p>After they left, Eleanor stood on the shed's doorway and smiled widely. Before Kristoff came into the shed she was pondering whether to extort the shopkeeper, or turn him into the heartless so he would show her the way up the mountain. However, how much more convenient had this turned out to be! Not only had she found a guide, but the princess was within her reach.<p>

She stretched her arm and opened her hand upwards. Six small glowing hearts raised from the shadows within her and floated around lazily. These were weak hearts, the weakest between those she had taken from prince Hans' guards and the palace guards of Arendalle, but they would have to do. After all, the strongest hearts were already being used for her snow juggernauts, so it couldn't be helped. She bet down, grabbed a fistful of snow from outside the shed and threw it into the air.

The hearts reacted, plunging into the ground and springing a second later, as heartless wolves. They were white and slick, and a slight snowy breeze shrouded them. They bore the heartless mark on their backs, and it didn't take them long to catch the reindeer's scent. Eleanor's new minions howled loudly, and she smiled again. _You will do._

"Follow them." She ordered the pack. "I need at least one of you to get to the North Mountain so I can make a path there myself. If you are seen, kill the boy, but bring me the princess back in one piece. Now GO!"

The pack rushed forward into the forest. Eleanor walked back inside the shed and closed the door, and as she did, thirty snow juggernauts emerged from the forest and circled the snow-covered shack, standing guard.

* * *

><p><strong>I had the wolfheartless chase sceene done, but felt kind of redundant since it resolves in the same way as in the movie, but what do you think? should I add it here? Next on is the battle on the ice palace, see you there!**


End file.
